Romeo's day out
by Echo.guy15
Summary: Romeo experience a day filled with confusion and pleasure.
1. A pink headed jock strap

This is my first fanfiction ever. I've wanted to do one for Romeo from Fairy Tail with the different men of Fairy Tail. So sorry if it is not perfect.

**Chapter 1: A pink headed Jock Strap**

Romeo awoke from sleep as the light shined into the 13 year old boys eye in the early morning. Once Romeo had gotten out of bed he then got dressed but looking around his room that he was sharing with Natsu who wasn't in the room at the time. Romeo saw a pair of Natsu's jock strap lying on the floor, Romeo went to pick it up and put it in the washing pile but Romeo felt a strange desire come over him. As soon as Romeo felt this desire he lifted the jock strap towards his and took at deep breath with the jock strap covering his face, inhaling the scent. Romeo stood there for a good two minutes before removing the jock strap from his face and putting it into the pile of dirty clothes.

Once Romeo was dressed he headed out of the house, and towards the guild hall. Once at the guild hall Romeo saw the guild hall to be quite empty for once which was rare.

"Hey Romeo, come here!" Natsu shouted across the hall, and Romeo headed towards Natsu who was sitting alone.

"Hey Natsu, what you up too?" He ask the pink haired boy.

"Eh just look at what jobs there are," He said sniffing the strong scent that came off Romeo, once Natsu recognised the smell he gain a small devilish grin. "Say, Romeo you wanna do a job with me, Lucy and happy are doing a job together same as Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charla,"

"Sure, which job you thinking of doing?" He asked looking at the fire mage idol.

"How about this one," Natsu said picking a poster that said they needed to stop a group of bandits and it paid 75,000jls.

"Sure it should be easy," Romeo replied to Natsu.

Natsu and Romeo gathered their supplies and headed out. The job was in a small village about 2 hours away from the guild hall. They Decided to take the train as close as they could get to the village then walk the rest of the way, and they thought that this job would only take them a day to complete so they would be back home by dinner time. As soon as they both arrived at the village they went to the village leader who sent the job request, and explained the situation to both Natsu and Romeo. Once everything was explained Natsu and Romeo went to defeat the bandits, which took longer than they thought it would.

The job took longer than either of them thought it would take so they thought they would stay in an inn that they walked past on the way to village. Once at the inn Natsu booked a room with two beds in for the night. The room was decorated like any other normal inn room two double beds, cupboards, desk, night stands and a bathroom. As soon as they got into the room Romeo fell flat onto the bed as if he had been away from a proper bed for years. Natsu decided it would be fun sit on top of Romeo's back as he was just laying there.

"Oi, Natsu please get off me," Romeo said trying to move.

"Oh come on Romeo have some fun," Natsu said back laughing.

"Fine, I'll when you get off me," He replied to the pink hair mage.

"Let me think about it, ummmm no," He said teasing Romeo.

"Come on, whyyy," Romeo said fidgeting around underneath. Romeo had just mange to flip himself from his stomach to his back with Natsu now sitting on his stomach.

"Aww is someone trying to get free well to bad you can't escape," Natsu said with a sinister laugh, but at the same time movinag his crotch slightly closer to Romeo making sure he can smell the scent coming from Natsu's crotch and his jock strap that he changed to the one that Romeo had been sniffing that morning when they got home to pack for this job.

"Please Natsu let me go I'll do anything," Romeo pleaded.

"Um let me think," The dragon slayer said. "How about you do anything I tell you for a whole month then I will let you go,"

"A whole month can't it be like a week?" Romeo asked.

"Nope a whole month," Natsu said.

"Fine I'll do anything you want for a whole month," Romeo agreed to what Natsu asked him.

"That's good now slave," Natsu said getting off Romeo.

"Slave?" Romeo asked.

"Yep you are now my slave for a month," Natsu said.

"Why do you have to be your slave?" Romeo asked the mage that's towering over him.

"Well because you're a dirty slut," Natsu said back as he looked down at the young boy.

"What are you talking about?" Romeo asked with confusion in his voice.

"Well from the moment I saw you today I could smell a smell that I remembered." Natsu said.

"What smell?" Romeo asked.

"Well the smell of my jock strap of course," Natsu said as he forced the young boys face into his crotch. "Oh yeah you like that don't you slut,"

"Please Natsu I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Romeo pleaded to Natsu.

"First thing tell me why you did it?" Natsu asked.

"Okay, I was curious I wanted to feel close to you..." Romeo said.

"And what else slave?" Natsu said.

"I wanted to be the slut that I am," Romeo told Natsu.

"So my little slave you wanted to be a slut?" Natsu asked. "Don't you worry I will make you my little slut, so get to it slut start sniffing." And with that Romeo started to sniff Natsu crotch like his life depends on it. Natsu got off Romeo to stand at the front of the bed, Romeo knew what to do he got off the bed and crawled over to his master. At his master feet Romeo waited to be told what to do.

"First, slut I want you to kiss my feet," Natsu said. "No, wait slave I want you to make out with my feet,"

Natsu pulled out the chair to sit down allowing Romeo to make out with his feet just like he told he to. There's Romeo licking and sucking Natsu toes.

"Alright that's enough get up here and suck my cock through my jock strap," Natsu said.

"Yes master," Romeo replied.

"Oh master I like that, from now on when we're alone you shall only call me master you hear that slut," Natsu said looking down at Romeo.

"Yes master," Romeo replied.

"Very good slave now back to work," Natsu said.

Romeo moved down his master body until he got the large bulge that was covered by a jock strap releasing a wonderful mixture of sweat, piss and cum. Romeo began to lap at the bulge covering it in sliver. Romeo removed the jock strap to be in awe as he saw the most beautiful cock Romeo has seen a large 12 inch slab of rock hard cock towering over Romeo. Romeo placed the cock into to his warm mouth fitting the around 10 inches into his mouth. Natsu moaned as Romeo pleasures his cock as if it was a god itself.

"Ah fuck Romeo, have you done this before?" Natsu asked.

"Yes master, I visit a glory hole and pleasure the cocks of anyone who wishes to have their cock sucked." Romeo answered his master.

"What a great idea I think I might whore you out from time to time," Natsu said. "Would you like that slut?"

"Yes master please make me a slut," Romeo said.

"Very well, now slut on the bed on all fours now," Natsu ordered his little slave. Romeo followed the orders he was gave. As Romeo stayed there waiting for his master.

"Now, slut are you ready for a pounding?"

Nastu asked as he startes to finger Romeo's little rosebud hole.

"I'm ready master please fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow?" Romeo begged his master.

"As you wish my slut," Natsu said as he placed his cock at the entrance of Romeo's hole.

"I'm not going to use any form lube because of such a bad boy, and such a sluy," Natsu said as he slammed his dick into his sluts desperate hole.

"Thank you master, please harder," Romeo begged.

Natsu heard what is slave asked him to do so he began to thrust harder and faster into the hole. Wanting this to last as long as it can to torture Romeo but yet pleasure his slave whilst his slave pleasure him as well. Natsu thought about heating things so he began to ignite his his hand and slapped Romeo's bare ass leaving a large red mark on his ass. Feeling the scorting hand slap his ass made Romeo want to weep out loud but he bit down onto the pillow concealing his cry. Natsu saw the pain that Romeo was in and became turned on even more now and this got him going moving faster and harder. This moment made Natsu flip Romeo over so he was flat on his back as Natsu began to become more rough as he started to change into his dragon force mode as both of them reached their climax. As soon as they both started to reach their climax, Nastu pulled out he moved towards Romeo's face and started to release the load he had been saving up for awhile, Natsu covered Romeo's face with a thick white dragons seed leaving a few patches where the cum has not covered. Romeo cummed as soon as Natsu unleashed a thick stream of his cum onto his face. Romeo laid on the bed for a minute in shock as he couldn't believe that this just happened.

"Now slave I want you to like me cum of yourself," Natsu told him.

"Yes master," The young boy listened to his master as he began to lick up the cum that covered his face.

Once Romeo had finished licking up all the cum he crawled over towards his master.

"Very good my slave now I'm going for a shower whilst you stay here you can sniff this jock strap of mine, Natsu said as he picked up his warn jock strap which landed on Romeo's face. "And once I have finished my shower you'll sleep at the foot of my bed like a good little slave would, do you understand,"

"Yes master," Romeo replied as he crawled towards the foot of Natsu bed.

There trip ended the following day as they both headed back to the guild. As the days continued to move along Romeo waited to see what Natsu would do next.

Until one day Natsu said to Romeo.

"From now on you'll will be my slave forever not a month now." And with that Natsu left Romeo alone torturing him.


	2. Romeo's struck by lightning

This is part two to Romeo's day out. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Chapter 2- Struck by lightning.**

This story takes place a week after the last chapter where we saw Natsu turn Romeo into his slave, but this time a we see what happens when Natsu allows someone else to use his little slave.

Romeo awoke from his sleep to see a note from his master, 'Listen to me slave today you're gonna go to this address and do as your told' Before Romeo left he got ready to go to the address that his master told him to visit a certain address. Romeo went to his bed a pulled out a black box, which was filled with sex toys that he had gotten at his masters request. Romeo decided to use a butt plug and a cock ring.

Romeo left his house and headed to the address which was on the other side of town. Once he arrived at the address Romeo saw a club named The magnolia flower, he saw it was closed, but what he see's next is what surprised him. The door to the closed club opened and out came out a tall blonde muscly mage came, the mage that came out of the club was none other as Laxus the lightning dragon slayer.

"Finally you've arrived, now come in," Laxus said bringing young mage into the club.

"Laxus what are you doing here?" Romeo asked as he followed the tall man through the dead club.

"First off whilst you are here I'm you're master and I've had permission off you're master, so don't question me," Laxus said as he looked down at his slave of the day. "Secondly you shall address as master, sir or daddy."

"Yes master," Romeo replied.

"Thirdly, you will be mine for the entire day so you will have to do anything I tell you to," Laxus said to his new slave.

"Yes master," The young mage to the man that towers over him.

"Now let me tell you the rules," The mage said, "The rules should be simple whilst you are in this club I own you, you aren't aloud to do anything unless I tell you to, no matter what I say you must do, you will service my whole body, my needs come first, do you understand?," Laxus asked him.

"Yes Sir," Romeo replied.

"Very good, now go put this on," Laxus said handing Romeo a black bag. Romeo went into the bathroom to but on what his master for the day told him to put on. Romeo opened the bag to find a black leather harness and a black thong, once Romeo put these on he walked out of the bathroom to see Laxus wearing a leather a leather hate, leather harness, leather chaps, a leather jockstrap and a pair of leather boots.

"Now slut come here," He said as Romeo walked over to him. "Stop I want you to crawl over to me like a good slave," Romeo listen to his master and he crawled over to his master.

"Now let me put this collar on you my little puppy," Laxus said as he placed a collar around Romeo neck with a leash. "There's a good boy," Romeo just sat there waiting for an order from his master. "First off, I want you to lick my boots, and if you do a good job I'll give you a reward,"

Romeo moved down to his masters boot and started to lick the boots, one at a time. Romeo started with the right boot lick the toe of the boot, then moving through out the boot making sure he had licked every part of the boot to please his master. Once Romeo had finished the right boot he moved onto the left boot making sure he got every part of this boot just like the other boot. Laxus smiled at the little slut trying to please him.

"Okay slut that's enough, now I want you to like my armpits to make them clean, because ever since Natsu told me about you two and that I could use for a day i haven't been washing my armpits waiting for you to clean them, now get to it," Laxus said picking up the mage that kneels before him and stuffs his face into his armpit making the young boy breathe in the smell of the large mans musk as if it was the only thing that could fill his lungs and give him life. Romeo couldn't think of anything else than breathe in the smells and lick the whole area, absorbing the taste. Once Romeo had finished eating both of his masters armpit, he waited for another order from his master.

"Very good pup, now I think you've deserved a reward," He said taking his cock out of the jock strap allowing his little puppy to have a big bone as a treat. Once Romeo saw the dick he didn't even blink before he put the whole 11 inches into his mouth covering it in spit. Romeo moved his tongue around the tip of the cock which sent a wave of pleasure throughout his masters body. Laxus grabbed Romeo's head and pushed his right down the base of his cock until Romeo's face in his pubes allowing Romeo to breath in the mixture of sweat, cum and piss throughout the hairs. Laxus felt a sudden urge and decided to act on this urge and fantasied about for a while. Romeo felt a strange feeling and tried to move away but he couldn't because Laxus was holding his head in place.

"That's it slut drink my piss you slut," He said as Romeo swallowed all of Laxus piss. Once Romeo had swallowed all of his piss Laxu let go of Romeo allowing him to breath. "So slut did you like your drink?"

"Yes daddy," Romeo replied.

"Very good boy, now it's time to destroy your boy pussy," Laxus said looking down at Romeo. Romeo turned so his master could have access to his ass. Once Romeo had turned around giving Laxus a clear view of his ass. "Well what do we have here?" He asked as he removed the butt plug from the young boy ass. "This looks like the one I gave Natsu with the set he could use on you,"

"Yes master," Romeo replied.

"Now let me destroy your pussy," Laxus said as he rubbed his cock in between the crack and slipped his dick into his ass.

Laxus moaned as he felt how tight Romeos ass was, he couldn't control himself as he started to smash the hell out of Romeos ass as he started to scream from the pain but the pain turned to pleasure. Laxus started to slam faster into the young boys pussy, this made Romeo feel a whole wave of lust flow throughout his body.

"Fuck me harder daddy," Romeo said.

"Anything you want my boy," Laxus said as he started to thrash Romeo's ass making Romeo scream out loud from the force.

Laxus started to move faster and harder making sure he hit the right spot every time he thrust into Romeo, this cause Laxus to be overcome by lust. As the lust took over his body Laxus entered his dragon force mode, which made his muscles grow and forming scales, this also caused his own dick to grow in double size whilst it was still Romeo's ass. The young boy felt a pain as his ass was being stretched open as the cock doubled in size. Once Romeo had gotten used to the 22 inch cock in his ass, started to feel the pleasure from the dick inside him. Romeo was in a daze from the pleasure.

"Fuck you little bitch imma cum soon," Laxus said as he started to slam his body against Romeo.

"Please daddy, I want you cum in me!" Romeo begged as loud as he could.

"Here it comes," Laxus said as he started to unload his cum into the young mages ass.

Laxus started to moan as he filled the young boy ass with his seed, but he saw that there was too much cum that it started to spill out . Once he saw this he pulled out and started to cum all over Romeo's back ending his lust.

"Now slut I want you to jack off sitting in front of me," Laxus said as sat down on a leather chair and waited for Romeo to crawl over to him and started to jerk himself off in front of his master, this only took about 30 seconds for Romeo to cum onto Laxus boots. Romeo went onto licking his own cum off his masters boots, he licked all the cum of the boots.

"Very good slut, now go wash up and then you'll need to leave because we're not aloud to have anyone under aged people whilst the club is opened but if you want a job as a stripper then you can be in the club,"

"Thank you master," Romeo replied and got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up and got dressed.

Once Romeo had finished in the club he went back home and went to sleep until his next adventure.


End file.
